


Here Comes the Cavalry

by misura



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers hit Chicago. Or possibly the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> forgive me - I spotted in your lj that you also were a bit of a Dresden fan, and this ficlet happened.
> 
> I blame it on Jensen and his obsession(s).

"Mr Dresden," Clay said, shouldering his gun, "we're here to help."

Cougar briefly touched the brim of his hat, while Pooch stared at the Volkswagen Beetle with a mixture of fascination and horror.

"Differently put," Jensen said. "We're here to chew bubblegum and kick ass. Except we're all out of bubblegum."

"We know shit about magic, but a mutual friend told us you might have a use for some extra firepower, so here we are. Just tell us what you want to see blown up, and we'll see what we can do to oblige."

"Can I ride the magical dead dinosaur this time around? I've always wanted to do that."


End file.
